1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf flag pins and, more specifically, to a golf ball ejection device integrated into a golf flag pin whereby balls sitting in the hole-cup are raised to ground level and expelled outward therefrom in random directions and distances.
This is accomplished by apply manual pressure to a slidable component of the flag pin that raises a dome shaped ejector component positioned within the hole-cup, which also prevents balls from falling back into the cup.
The golf ball ejection device of the present invention provides an embodiment where an ejector sleeve that is slidably mounted on the mast rod is raised using a golf club or by hand the attached dome shaped ejector raises approximately to the hole-cup lip whereupon the curved surface of the dome shaped ejector causes the balls to travel in a random fashion away from the cup.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an embodiment where the ejector sleeve and attached dome shaped ejector resting at the base of the hole-cup is raised when pressure is applied to a mushroom shaped palm button located on the top of the flag pin mast, which causes the mast rod which is tethered to the ejector sleeve to raise the ejector-sleeve dome to approximately ground level thereagain expelling the hole-cup balls radially in random fashion.
The golf ball ejection device of the present invention allows a golfer to repetitiously practice their putting without having to retrieve golf balls from the hole-cup then randomly spread the balls out for another round of putting practice. It should also be noted that varying the pressure on the ejector component can vary the distance the balls travel from the hole-cup thereby allowing the golfer to practice long or short putts or any distance therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other golf ball devices primarily designed for picking up golf balls. While these golf ball devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.